eprpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazama
Backstory After his little trip through dimensions, Hazama fell upon this world and thus into the velvet room where he met a certain girl named "Safie". Hazama still retains his Ouroboros from his homeworld, however, in this one, Hazama doesn't possess anything. Thus he resides in the velvet room for now. Personality Hazama tends to maintain a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department and claiming he prefers to av oid conflict due to not being very proficient at combat. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as a selfish and manipulative snake; destroying other people’s lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way and shows absolutely no remorse for his actions. He is shown to be just as cruel and taking just as much pleasure from the suffering of others as he did before. Hazama takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic, all for his own enjoyment. Even when he is on the losing side of a conflict, he would take the time to insult and taunt his foes. Hazama is shown to have an innate love for boiled eggs, swallowing them whole after shelling them. It is symbolic of his parallels with snakes, who perform a similar action in their predatory mindset, and fits into his overall theme of snakes and serpents. History Hazama was created by Relius Clover to be the vessel for Yūki Terumi in case after the loss of his predecessor vessel Kazuma Kval during the Great Dark War. However, due to side effects of the mind eater curse their merge was incomplete which forced them to remain separate entities sharing the same body, and worked alongside the 7th Agency and Relius Clover to create Mu-12, a Murakumo Unit designed to become a heart for a new Black Beast that the 7th Agency desired to destroy the Control Organization. Hazama, who has the original Blue Grimoire, sought to fuse with Mu to become the Black Beast’s body; however, this plan was thwarted by the Takamagahara who subsequently fired Highlander: Takemikazuchi upon the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, decimating the city into what was soon known as the “Burning Fields of Ikaruga”. Mu’s smelting process was halted and she was later adopted and christened as Noel Vermillion who was actually the master unit possessing Mu. Powers (Persona) and abilities Hazama’s Drive(A.K.A Persona) is Ouroboros (ウロボロス Uroborosu), utilizing his Event Weapon’s namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Ouroboros has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. Above his Heat is a counter for his Ouroboros that determines how many times he can pull himself in (3 at max). Though it usually recharges after two seconds, he can get some back by simply hitting the opponent with the weapon and allowing it to click a second after it lands. However, the chain itself tends to lose its potency the further away it contacts its target from Hazama’s firing point. These Ouroboros use the Curse Type.